


I Can See A Glimmer of Us

by SullenLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Tragedy, Eroda (One Direction), Eventual Happy Ending, King Harry Styles, M/M, More tags as story is written, SPOILER WARNINGS:, Vampire Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenLarry/pseuds/SullenLarry
Summary: There are two things Harry knows he was born to do: rule the kingdom of Eroda and love his fiancé until death do them part. Only problem is, death comes knocking before either of them expect. Or maybe death doesn't knock: it lets itself in.ORA Vampire AU in which Harry is King and Louis is a vampire.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people <3 I hope you enjoy this WIP. So far, this is just a short prologue but I promise to update frequently! Enjoy.
> 
> The title of the story comes from Marians Trench song "Glimmer." Most of this story is inspired by their album 'Phantoms.'
> 
> \+ In most vampire stories, the character has been alive for centuries. However, Louis is a freshly turned vampire and trying to figure out what it means in this one. It's loosely based on some folklore with some of my own fictional spins.

Harry never thought he'd get tired of carrying Louis, but there he was. His legs burned with the weight of his love, but he had to keep pushing forward somehow. If only he'd make it back to the castle, they'd have a chance.

"Just another mile," Harry encouraged himself aloud. 

"Harry," Louis muttered. "Just give me a minute, yeah?" His eyes were heavy with sleep.

Harry dropped to his knees and splayed Louis out in the open field. He could see Louis' shirt become drenched with crimson blood, but when he lifted to examine, only two small puncture wounds existed. Something happened in the forest, but it was so quick, the naked eye couldn't capture it.

The wound began to branch almost as if it mapped out the vascular system. Dark bruising appeared where Louis's heart resided in his chest, and the veins that traveled to his neck were promptly matching the color scheme. 

"Listen to me," Louis hummed as he put his hand on Harry's cheek. "I don't have much time. You're going to go back to the castle and warn the kingdom to stay out of the forest. Then, you're going to live out your days being the best king the world has ever known."

"But --," Harry pleaded. He put his face up to Louis' mouth, a small breath of oxygen grazed his skin. 

"It's going to be okay. Doesn't even hurt that bad," Louis chuckled, but the laugh did not meet his eyes. Harry noticed that pain twinkled in them instead. "Now, promise me, Harry!"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but the words caught in this throat. Tears began to drip down his cheeks as gravity pushed them on Louis's still face. 

"None of that, love. You know I hate when you cry," Louis mustered enough strength to wipe his thumb over the saline sadness. "In this life, and if there's one in the next, I'll love you forever, Harry Styles."

With one sharp, ragged breath, Louis clenched his teeth together and held Harry's face with one hand, his stomach with the other. 

"No!" Harry dismissed as he picked Louis back up and tried to make it back to the castle. "We have the best medical care there is. You'll see," he walked through the ache in his thighs as he could see his castle in eyesight. "Just hold on a little longer."

In his arms, Louis's skin began to feel cold and stiff. He withered in agony. The hands that were weakly holding onto Harry's neck began to loosen their grip. 

"Help!" He cried out to the guards outside.

He didn't know it was too late.


	2. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be triggering.
> 
> Spoiler warning: strong descriptions of death [from a vampire POV].
> 
> Hope you're enjoying this so far. XoXo. Enjoy.

There is nothing but darkness when Louis opens his eyes. Earth and musk settle into his nostrils. His stomach growls in desperation to be full. It's a hunger he's never known before: powerful and sickening, almost. 

It isn't long before he realizes he's nestled inside a tight box of some sort. His hands are intertwined with some sort of beaded necklace. He drops the jewelry at his side and runs his fingers along the top. He recognizes the texture of the lining: velvet. Under any other circumstance, he'd find this bed euphoric. However, he can't help but feel suffocated. No matter how much he pushes on the top, it won't open. 

Panic ensues in his bones. Why can't he leave this place? 

"Help!" He pleads. "Let me out of here! Please!"

He can't even begin to guess how long he's been in this position. He feels like he's slept forever, and somehow, not at all. How is he even breathing? 

_Wait, am I even breathing?_

"Someone, please!" The thoughts overwhelm him.

His fists collide with the box over and over, but it doesn't budge. Laying in this confined space feels like a tomb. He gasps as hazy memories flicker behind his eyes.

_"I can't wait until my father gets back from the war. Being King is highly overrated," Harry says as he puts down his picnic basket._

_"You've been pseudo-King for three days and have already lightened the spirit of the entire Empire!" Louis smiles at his love brightly._

_"Oh, stop. You're going to make me blush," Harry sends him a grin back and opens the basket._

_"I love you, you know? I was the luckiest man in the world before you were King. The title is just a bonus," Louis winks at him as he adjusts Harry's crown to make it symmetrical on his head._

_He kisses Harry's cheek and holds him tightly in his arms. Harry giggles at the sudden invasion but continues making them a plate of food to share._

_"Love you too, Lou," Harry beams at him as he shoves a grape in his mouth._

The sound of crunching leaves interrupts his memories. He listens further, recognizing a smooth, monotonous voice used to whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

"Oh, Lou," He hears. "I can't believe it's been six months since you've left me. It hasn't gotten any easier. I wish I could tell you I love you one more time."

_Six months?!_

"Harry?" Louis blinks. "Harry!" 

"Sometimes it's like I can still hear you calling my name."

"It's me! It's me!" Louis pleads. 

"They're trying to get me to find a suitable woman and have babies to continue the bloodline," Harry chuckles. "I told them that my sister could have a family and please them. I'm not interested, you know?" 

"Harry, my love!" Louis screams.

"I guess I should go. I have to check on the lighthouse, but I wanted to and see you. I miss you, Lou," He hears the leaves crunching beneath Harry's feet fade in the distance.

"Come back," Louis implores with a raspy voice. He can feel tears cascade down his cheek as they meet their doom on the corner of his lips. He notices that it doesn't taste like salt at all. It's iron-enriched, almost like blood. 

_"I'm just going to go wash my hands," Louis winks at Harry as he walks toward a small stream._

_On this particular day, the sky has clouds that ascend with grey and black colors, but somehow the sun still escapes in tiny places to warm the forest._

_Louis looks on as he sees a cardinal dancing in the water. He smiles fondly at the red feathers and concludes that his hands are clean enough for Harry's wonderful picnic._

_Just as he turns around, however, a stranger bumps his hip. He wants to wave at them but quickly gets the vibe that they aren't there for small talk. A man dressed in a cloak has a crystal necklace draped to his collarbone. His pale, milky skin can only be seen on the very tips of his fingers that are rotating the quartz._

_"Excuse me," Louis mutters politely._

_In the blink of an eye, Louis sees the man snarl fangs at him. For a second, he thinks that his mind is playing tricks on him. Maybe that mushroom he sampled earlier was hallucinogenic. The longer he stands there, his insides twist. He can't tell you when he realizes that he's face to face with a beast only heard about in storybooks._

_"Hey, Lou!" Harry calls._

_"I'm coming, sweetheart!" Louis tries to mask the urgency and fright in his voice._

_Before he can even think, the man charges at him. Louis reflexes protect his face and neck, leaving his stomach helplessly exposed. With a ragged breath, he realizes that he's been bitten._

_"Ahh!" Louis flails in excruciating pain. He tried to hold it in, but it's just too much._

_"Louis!" Harry cries as he rushes to him._

_The creature stares at Harry's crown for a millisecond before hissing at Louis and fleeing. Without even hesitating, Harry scoops him up in his arms._

_"What happened?" Harry asks hysterically. "Lou, please!"_

"I died," Louis remembers. "Or I'm buried alive. I have to get out of here!" He feels urgent trepidation as he closes his eyes. 

He isn't sure how it happens, but his fingernails transform into a talon-like tool. He scratches at the velvet material that he imagines to be beautiful. He's determined to get out of this box, which he's almost certain now is a coffin.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Harry lights a match and puts the flame against the wick of the oil lamp. He watches the room illuminate with orange and yellow with just small white ridges from the moon. He watches absent-mindlessly as a boat stops just before the shore and ties itself to a post.

"Sir," The boatsman calls as he flags Harry down with a flare. His eyes were kind, hazel in color. His face shows crow's feet, and his hair's salt and pepper - proof of a hard worker. 

"Hey, Colin," Harry waves back. 

"I made it just before the storm!" Colin says excitedly. "Only found about two pounds of fish, though. That's not normal for this time of year."

"I'm glad you're safe," Harry nods. "Julius did tell me that the fish market has been suffering lately. I didn't believe him. You know how he exaggerates," Harry clicks his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "You haven't heard rumors of when my father is set to return, have ya?"

"No, Your Highness. I wish I had. I need to talk to him about the economy. Maybe he'll return soon. I know it's been hard on you to be King," Colin gazes at the crown on Harry's head. "You've been good at it, though."

"Thanks," Harry grins at him. "I suppose I should head back to the castle, but you have a good night."

"You too," Colin answers as he adjusts his hat. "Going to sleep good tonight. I'm exhausted."

Harry doesn't reply to him. Instead, he becomes distracted by memories of when he could sleep so soundly with Louis in his arms. They used to cuddle so close, share the same air. He'd stare deep into Louis' blue eyes and kiss his soft lips all night. 

It was a challenge at first. His family wanted him to find a suitable queen. (They were very traditional in that way.) Harry knew he loved Louis in adolescence, 16 to be exact. 

He'll never forget the day he had to screen the community for a proper bodyguard. His mother, Anne, gave him a list of qualifications that the bodyguard must meet: male, muscular build, be at least 25 years of age or older [or they'll be too impulsive and immature], and know how to use a weapon at the drop of a hat.

Louis was none of those things. For starters, he was only 18 years old. His body was not strong, though it was fit. He had a great sense of humor and didn't mind poking fun at himself during the auditions. Harry knew the moment that Louis dropped his sword and cursed at it like it was a sibling who wasn't allowed in his room, that he was in love with the blue-eyed, raspy-voiced man. 

Of course, he didn't get to be a bodyguard. That honor went to Julius, but he still wanted to keep Louis around. So, he asked him to have tea every evening in the forest. Harry could tell that Louis was nervous, but he obliged nonetheless, even giving a small bow that Harry asked him to never do again - they were equals as far as he was concerned.

The romance happened naturally. It was written in the stars.

"Your Majesty," Julius greets him at the bottom of the lighthouse. "I'm afraid I have terrible news."

"Is it about the fish? Colin said - " 

"No, Sir. It's about Louis," Julius gulps as he watches Harry's pupils dilate, a sure sign that he's still overcome with grief at the mention of the name. "Guards were doing their rounds at the court cemetery, and it's with a heavy heart that I have to report Louis has been the victim of grave robbers."

"What?" Harry questions, stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, after examining the area, they noticed that Louis's grave was disturbed..." Julius puts down his sword and puts his hands on either side of Harry's shoulders to steady him on his feet. "Louis body was exhumed. It's gone. It could've been a wild animal because they saw claw marks on the top of his casket."

"But can't you just check the cameras? Whoever did this will be punished to the full extent of the law! Louis deserves to rest in peace. I want him found! Offer a reward for any information!" Harry insists as his knees buckle. He twirls the turquoise engagement ring that Louis bought him years ago, clinging to the little bit of Louis that he has left in his life.

"Well, that's the weird thing, Your Highness," Julius hesitates. "The cameras make it look like...well...they didn't capture anything. It just shows the Earth opening....and then the coffin kinda opens too. I know it sounds crazy, but..." Julius lets go of Harry's shoulders and guides him to sit on the bottom step. His mocha eyes show concern for the young King. 

"So, it must be an inside job. It's someone who has access to the security room. They've replaced the footage with movie magic or something. I want each and every person who has the key to be interrogated. Nobody sleeps tonight until my Louis is found!" Harry snaps as a tear falls down his cheek. "Check their pockets, too. Maybe they're after my pearls. Surely, the townsfolk saw him clutching them at his wake."

"Yes, sir," Julius shakes his head, trying to get a stray piece of his mahogany hair out of his face. "Let's head back to the castle. It's going to storm soon." His warm skin tone shines under the luna as he wraps an arm around Harry and guides him back to the safety of the castle.

* * *

As darkness sets in across Eroda, Louis wanders around aimlessly. He taps the pocket of his suit, making sure the pearls are still there.

_Why would Harry give these to me? He loves them._

He stands in the water that surrounds the lighthouse trying to get a glimpse of his reflection. It's to no avail, however. The only thing he sees is his clothes shimmering under the glow, but not his silhouette. 

A strong pang settles deep in his gut. He can smell a school of fish swimming beneath his feet. Gasping, he can feel bodily changes occurring - the same ones that appear every night at this time. 

He tries to fight it. He knows that he shouldn't be doing it, but there's an instinct, a hunger, a desire that won't stop pounding in his head. It's as if he doesn't have a say, though, for every night, his teeth bare white fangs.

Every night, the overwhelming sensation to feed consumes him.

Every night when the sun goes down, he sneakily travels to the lighthouse of Eroda. He gazes in the window and sees the thing his heart desires the most. He can almost feel the iron and silver of Harry's crown burn his skin, but still, he imagines a world where they can be together again. If only Harry knew he was somewhat _alive_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions, please let me know! <3
> 
> P.S. I promise the chapters are going to be longer! xo


	3. Through the Glass

"Your Majesty," Harry hears in the early hours of the morning. He lets out a small yawn and rolls his eyes. The sun hasn't even made its appearance yet, but here he is, being interrupted to another mundane day.

"Hey, Xander," Harry huffs. 

"We haven't found Louis's body. We're requesting permission to call the search off tonight," He says timidly. "We promise to resume at dawn, but we can't see anything. We're exhausted," Xander yawns as he carefully sits on the edge of the bed. 

Harry's shudders at Xander's sudden hand stroking his back. His breath hitches as he stares into his hazel eyes uncomfortably. Xander scoots farther on the mattress, his hip parallel to Harry's torso. 

"I'm just so tired," Xander sulks nonchalantly. He toes off his boots and swings his legs under Harry's Egyptian-Cotton duvet. He presses his body against Harry's bare skin. "You're warm."

"You can't be in -," Harry takes a ragged breath. He doesn't find it hard to be assertive in most situations. On this occasion, however, his brain stutters with disturbing memories he wants to forget.

_Harry doesn't wear his crown tonight. It's his birthday, and he'd like it if he could be invisible and celebrate._

_"Louis isn't good enough for you, Prince Harry," Xander slurs as he takes a swig of his pint. "He's whiney and way too sensitive. He's emotional and soft. You need a man who can protect you."_

_"Oh, and I suppose you're just the man," Harry rolls his eyes, annoyed. "It's never going to happen, Xander. Louis is perfect just the way he is."_

_"I'd hate it if something ever happened to him," Xander mutters under his breath. "But if it ever does, I want to be next in line to have your hand," He pulls Harry's hand to his lips and kisses it gently._

_Harry pulls his hand away, his eyes shift to his lap._

_"Louis, how nice of you to join us. You're late!" Xander barks out. "For your own boy-friends birthday. I'd never."_

_Louis wraps a protective arm around Harry's waist and draws his closer. "Happy birthday, love," he whispers as Harry smiles for the first time this evening. "I'm sorry I was late, but the shop didn't have your gift ready."_

_"It's okay," Harry's voice is meek, and he still can't look at Louis in the eyes, not yet. "Can we go outside?"_

_"Sure, love," Louis replies worriedly. He shoots Xander a suspicious look as they head toward the door to the pub. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"_

_Harry bites back tears as he wills himself to look at his worried significant other. "I've tried to fire Xander, but my father won't let me."_

_"Whoa, love," Louis brings Harry over to a bench beside the door. "I thought he's your oldest friend. What's going on?"_

_"He- he makes me uncomfortable. He's getting a little too brave," Harry whispers. "Too hands-on. I think he's trying to replace you."_

_"Harry," Louis strokes his cheek gently. "Did something specific happen or?"_

_Harry looks down at his lap as the tears begin to freefall beyond his control. He tries to speak, but it comes out jumbled._

_"It's okay, love. You can tell me," Louis runs his fingers through Harry's curls._

_"I thought I was just overreacting," Harry explains with a broken voice. "But maybe I'm not. I'm so confused," He sobs into Louis's shirt before continuing. "The other night, he crawled in my bed. He said something about being upset about his family - that he needed a hug."_

_He could see the hut flashing on Louis's face for a second, almost as if Louis had anxiety bursting at the seams._

_"I was turned to the wall, but I could feel him pressing into me," Harry says quickly. "I thought just needed a shoulder to cry on, but I think he may have manipulated me? I don't know!" He wails. "And I didn't tell you about it because a part of me felt guilty. I knew he was crossing boundaries, but I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be there for him, but I didn't want him that close to me, but it had already happened. Louis, I'm so sorry!"_

_"It's not your fault, Harry, alright? I'm going to talk to him about it tomorrow, I promise. You've nothing to feel bad for. You hear me? Let's get out of here and enjoy your birthday away from that creep."_

Harry reaches up to his neck and feels nothing. A tear trickles down his cheek at the emptiness. Louis picked out every bead of pearl with careful consideration and love for Harry. That is why when the medical staff couldn't save him, Harry decided that Louis could regift the item to him in the afterlife. 

He looks over at Xander. He can make it out his brunette locks in the darkness. His familiar cologne makes him cringe. He's never enjoyed the smell of spice, but he didn't have the heart to tell him.

He and Xander met at a regal boarding school he was seven years old. They didn't hit it off at first, but fate had other plans. A month later, Xander and his family moved into the castle as his father became the King's new financial advisor. Living in the castle had very few children, so Harry was forever grateful for the opportunity to grow with someone together. 

"You shouldn't be in here," Harry gulps as he scoots away from Xander's touch. There isn't much room as he's soon greeted with the wall.

He can feel Xander's spiky brunette strands of hair graze at his shoulder, clinging to his body. 

"I'm just so tired, Your Highness," Xander whispers in his ear. "Been out all night looking for Louis."

Xander opens his mouth to nibble at Harry's shoulder. Before teeth meet skin, they both jolt out of bed—a loud crash echoes off the wall. A cold draft erupts in the room. Shards of glass are scattered all over the floor, the outside exposed by the lack of window.

Harry carefully walks over to the open hole in the wall. A gasp escapes his throat when he sees his strand of pearls strewn among the fragments.

"Sir!" Julius barges in the door. "What happened? I was startled awake by a, oh," Julius's eyes meet the broken window. "Go and get a dustpan, Xander," he demands.

Harry holds the pearls up to his chest and looked at Julius with tears streaming down his face. Julius pulls Harry into an embrace and takes the pearls out of his hands.

"Your pearls, huh? It's a sure sign that Mr. Tomlinson's body is around. Whoever threw them at your window has to be taunting you. I don't think Eroda's safe right now. I don't think you're safe," Julius continued as he looked at Xander, who returned to clean up the class. "I don't want you going anywhere without an escort, not even the lighthouse. Now please, get some rest. I need you to be sharp for our economic meeting." 

"Thank you," Harry susurrates.

* * *

The cold settled in Louis' clothing, the fabric clinging to his pale skin. His eyes remained open.

As far as places go, this seemed to be the least risky in Eroda. If anyone saw him, he'd be dead at first sight. Well, dead again. He didn't ask for this. He didn't want to turn into a vampire; it just happened. 

He hates the constant hunger, the everlasting coldness. When he was human, the cold paralyzed him. Now, it seems to be all he knows. He can't stand the isolation. Most of all, he detests being away from Harry. 

He'd kill Xander if it were up to him. He tried. He wanted to go into Harry's room and protect him, but an invisible force wouldn't let him. He couldn't get inside. He didn't understand why. He's heard folktales that vampires have to been invited in; maybe it's true. 

"Harry," He whispers as he sees the lighthouse rotate. He floats up just below the surface, letting the darkness mask the water below. He watches in awe as Harry sits in his chair, waiting patiently for boatsmen to enter the harbor.

It's been nearly seven months since he's felt Harry's warm touch underneath his fingertips. The longing is haunting him more than the desire to feed on a human. Why does he want to eat them? God, he hates this new life! 

"I can't do this anymore," Louis thinks as he stands out of the water. He rushes to the coast and hides behind a tree. He watches Harry from the window, how he's lighting the oil lamp and taking off his crown to scratch his head. He swallows regret as he walks up the lighthouse stairs. "I have to see you somehow."

* * *

Three months later

Just outside Eroda in a Belfast town, Louis stumbles upon a small village. He overlooks the significance at first, just passing through. However, the more time he spends there, he notices that some citizens are wearing quartz necklaces - coincidentally, the same ones worn by his murderer. Or is turner? He doesn't know. 

The village seems rustic. The houses appear to be stuck in the Victorian era. They're large in capacity with bold colors. The townspeople are wearing clothes out of a history book. The women have long, poofy dresses with bustiers. The men almost look like pirates. Louis can't help but chuckle to himself. It isn't until he sees one man with hazel eyes and a black cloak that he stops in his tracks.

"Ah, Louis Tomlinson. I knew you'd come looking for me."

"Not for you. Just answers," Louis shrugs as he bares his fangs. "Trying to find out information on vampires. You know any?" 

"A few," The man walks toward a lavender house. "Come inside, please. I'll teach you all you need to know. You have all the time in the world, don't you?"

* * *

"Good evening, everyone!" Harry exclaims into the camera. "I've come to reassure you that Eroda's economy is slowing growing back. The fish market has yet to recover, but I've won the bid for a brewery. 10,000s of jobs will become available. With that being said, I'd like to welcome Sea Rock brewery into the town," he clapped as he read the teleprompter.

"There's been rumors that my father is set to return by the end of next month. When this happens, I will retake my title as Prince. However, before I step-down, I'd like to raise the reward for any information on the whereabouts of my fallen fiance's body, Louis Tomlinson. His body was stolen from the Marmoton cemetery. I'm offering half a million euros for the recovery - no questions asked," He wipes a tear as he clears his throat.

"For the last order of business tonight, I'd like to remind you all to be safe and please adhere to the curfew set in place. It's not temporary until we can find out what's going on in the forest. Thank you, all." 

He sighs as he stands up, removing his crown from his hand and putting it on the great hall table. Julius puts a firm hand on his shoulder. 

"Your Highness, you did excellently."

"Thank you," Harry nods as he stares into space.

"Don't worry. We're not going to give up hope on Louis," Julius promises. 

"I know," Harry gives a half-smile. "I'm thinking of taking this weekend to stay at the Seaview Cottage. It's our anniversary and I just need some alone time."

"Sure thing, Your Highness. I'll round up 4 of the best guards we have," Julius fishes in his pocket and retrieves his phone. "I'll book them now."

"No, no. I want to go alone," Harry begs. "Just need a break."

"I can't permit that, Sire, but how about we stay on the campus in a different cottage? We can be close but nevertheless give you space."

"If you must," Harry agrees. "But please, no Xander."

"Oh, why not?" Xander comes in pouting. "I'll protect you better than any of these bone heads, Harry."

"He's right," Julius agrees. "He's young, can run faster."

"Protect me from what?" Harry huffs. "I'm a big boy, you know?"

"Everyone's just been on edge lately with the ecosystem being interrupted. You know you're not the most liked King. People think some of your ways are....unconventional." 

Harry hums as he wraps his fingers around his pearls. "I don't care who goes if you all leave me alone."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos so far! <3 XoXo


End file.
